Kidnapped
by Artemis3737
Summary: Mac, Jack, and Riley have just returned from a mission in Syria. Mac was injured and Jack feels guilty for what happened. Before Jack can even feel guilty, Mac is captured, taking Jack on a horrible emotion journey while Mac is being tortured by someone close. Chapter 8 is out and chapter 7 is fixed!
1. Prank

**Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction and I am really nervous. This chapter is really short. It is basically just an introduction to see if you like it and if I should continue. Constructive criticism is definitely allowed and I will look at it. Thank you for reading this!**

It was a (sort of) quiet Saturday morning at Bozer and Mac's house. Riley, Bozer, and Mac were sitting on the 2 couches while they were all laughing at Jack when he fell for a prank. Mac had "Macgyvered" a trick with homemade supplies that when someone opened the door, a bucket with bright yellow paint would fall on the person's head.

Jack walked in wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and his inseparable black jacket. He fell and was rolling on the ground trying to avoid an "invader". He got the bucket off of his head and sat on the floor, his clothes covered with paint.

"You okay there?" asked the laughing Riley who was now on her feet enjoying the little scene. She was doubled over in laughter almost falling.

Jack faked a half smile and got up, dripping with yellow, eyeing Mac with an I'll get you back look. But in reality, he was freaking out inside for Mac, his brother.

They had just been on a mission in Syria getting classified files from a terrorist organization and Mac had been hurt. He had gotten captured, but not long enough to be tortured badly for information about the Phoenix Foundation.

Jack was even more worried because they hadn't caught the person who did it. He disappeared during the rescue and couldn't be found despite great efforts to do so.

Mac had gotten a mild concussion, scrapes from shrapnel that was from a mini bomb he made, a through and through shoulder gun wound, and a bruised rib. Mac thought it was fine, but Jack thought otherwise.

But, Bozer was still in the dark about the whole "I work for a secret agency that works for the government and I almost get killed every day" thing. So, he decided to just play along right now.

"Your face was priceless, Jack!" Bozer got up and headed to the kitchen.

He grabbed a wet towel and was giving it to Jack. Instead, when the paint-covered person tried to grab it, Bozer pulled it back.

"Boze, please?" Jack asked with a fake pouty face.

Bozer stepped forward to actually give it to him, but what ended up happening was a surprise. Jack lunged forward and went tumbling down with his now-covered-in-paint friend.

By this point, Riley was absolutely dying of laughter and couldn't contain herself. It wasn't until a masked stranger entered the house that she stopped laughing.

"Jack!" Mac and Riley simultaneously called from the couch.

Jack continued with covering Bozer in paint and didn't notice Mac calling until someone put a syringe right into his arm and he went numb. He went into blackness and was unconscious.

The unknown person did the same thing to Bozer and headed to Mac and Riley, but "accidentally" tripped over Jack, making blood trickle down the side of his face.

When he got to the 2 remaining team members, Riley kicked the masked attacker but the man, apparently, got ahold of her foot and she fell backward. He punched Riley in the face making her unconscious.

The man went to the couch Mac was sitting on, sadistically admiring the blood that was coming from Mac's shoulder that was caused by the bullet wound. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, but failed.

The attacker took off his mask and picked him up, Mac's head on his back. He walked around all of the unconscious bodies and paint while heading for the door.

"We are going to have so much fun, Angus Macgyver."


	2. SWAT n' Medical

**Again, I do not own anything. All credit goes to CBS. I am absolutely ecstatic with the number of views within hours of posting the first chapter! Thank you so much for all of the support, it means A LOT to me! This might not top the first chapter, but I can certainly try to. :-) This chapter will also be longer, but I am not sure how much longer than the other.**

MacGyver woke up with a start, observing his surroundings. His arms and ankles were restrained with zip ties attached to a chair. He was in a very dark room, but he could still see and feel around him. He felt chilly as the frosty air entered into his lungs repeatedly from breathing.

As he moved his feet to feel the ground, cutting his ankles even more from the zip ties, he felt dirt. Dirt, under his feet, in a room with stone walls.

All of a sudden, he remembered. He remembered Jack, Riley, Bozer, and the attacker. Bozer. He had remembered constantly reciting his name in my head, but not what happened. He had recalled somewhat of when Jack and Bozer were getting paint on eachother, but what else happened? He recollected saying Bozer's name with Riley with such vehemence. What happened? He blacked out and woke up here in this chilly room, but what else?

"Hello, Mr. Macgyver. Glad to see you awake now," a voice said interrupting his thoughts

The man was short with a stiff looking face and biceps that were twice the size of his. He looked like night itself, with a dark and mysterious look all over his body. He had a holster with a Beretta M9 Semi Automatic and a serrated blade. It sent shivers down Mac's spine.

"What do you want?" Macgyver said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You know what I want. You looked for it for more than 2 weeks in Western Asia, and let's just say, I want it back," the man said.

Mac denied his request by spitting on the floor about 2 inches from where the guy was standing. That earned him a GSW right in the left shoulder, blood pouring out all over his shirt, causing him to be dizzy.

"What about now?" he asked pulling out a picana, fully intending to use it.

By Mac not saying anything, the man took it as a no, and a wave of electricity pulsed throughout Mac's body, knocking him out.

 **Back at the Phoenix Foundation**

"What do you mean you can't find Mac, Jack?" Matilda Webber said over the phone to her agent."

Jack responded, leaving Matty to reply, "I'll send a SWAT team and medical over right now, Jack. Save our boy…. After you get checked out."

When Matty got off of the phone, she went straight to the debriefing room for the room of SWAT members waiting for her.

"Listen, everyone!" the director said with such purpose and sincerity, causing all of the agents to absolutely cease what they were doing. "Agent Angus MacGyver has been kidnapped. His colleagues Riley Davis and Jack Dalton were with him but got knocked out with chloroform. MacGyver also had a friend with him, Wilt Bozer, unknowing until now about the Phoenix Foundation. Alpha team, your job is to find Agent Macgyver. Sweep everywhere if you have to, just find him. Bravo team, your job is to secure his house and make sure nothing is missing. Go through every kitchen utensil to paper clip." She paused to see some nods and confirmations. "You are all dismissed."

After all of the SWAT members were out of the room, Matty also ordered some of Medical to go down to the house to see if Jack was hurt and wasn't telling her because of him feeling like a father or brother to Mac. It would kill Matty if anything happened to MacGyver, because it would affect Jack greatly. She could lose one of her agents; and she did not want that at all.

 **Back at Mac and Bozer's House**

Jack was pacing back and forth in front of the door waiting for the SWAT and medical team. He felt dizzy from the chloroform, but nothing was stopping him from finding his brother.

"You mean to tell me that you work for a clandestine organization that follows the government's orders, you almost get killed everyday, and my best friend is some super spy that can make a bomb out of paper clips and some other household items?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean to tell you," Jack said still pacing in front of the door until a SWAT vehicle and medical show up in front of the house.

"Are those your people?" Bozer said with a scared look, wondering what was going to happen when they came inside.

"Who are my people?" Jack said, playing around with Boze.

Bozer walked up to Jack and did that Italian thing with his hands, motioning every few seconds, "2 vehicles with heavily armed SWAT members, a car full of doctors, and six packs."

"If you add illegal drug dealers, hackers, and businessmen, you have yourself an A+ answer," Jack said with barely any sarcasm, making Boze a little scared.

Riley stood up from the now lonely couch and put a hand on Bozer's shoulder. "Don't worry Boze, you'll get a chance to meet them right now," Riley said as the SWAT team barged in separating all throughout the house.

"Commander Ridley," Jack said standing up and saluting to the leader of the SWAT team.

"Agent Jack Dalton, I presume?" Commander Ridley saluted back to Jack, and then went back to at ease.

"Yes, sir. This is Wilt Bozer and that is Riley Davis," Jack said pointing to them. "Have you been debriefed?"

"Yes, I have. We are going to secure the place, take note if anything is missing, and then talk to MacGyver's colleagues, including you," said Commander Ridley

"Yes, sir. I will talk to Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer and make sure they don't have any mental breakdowns before you talk to them. We wouldn't want that," Jack said, hoping he wouldn't ask how he was. He didn't want to lie.

They both saluted to each other before Commander Ridley made an _I'll talk to you later_ face and went to search the house.

 **That was a long chapter with 1,150 total words! Sorry that there is not a lot of action or Mac in this chapter, but we have to get through the boring parts to get to the fun parts, right? To everyone, there won't be a long wait between chapters because I am good with school. So, chapter 3 won't take that long to publish. Thank you again!**


	3. Guns n' Blades

**Hello, everyone! I want to give a** ** _very_** **special thanks to Lucas Brown, author of "Hard Luck" for helping me so much with this! I AM ALSO SPEECHLESS. This story was just supposed to be a small little story just for myself, but the first two chapters got over 600 views from over 30 countries! I want to thank all of you for reading this for-fun story and for all of the comments and favorites! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I have been busy with school. I got 2 book reports in January and it's due March 2nd. I haven't even read the books!** ** _Honors Classes, awesome but so much work!_** **But, setting that aside, I would like to know in the comments section how many chapters you want this to be. ENJOY!**

 **THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

 _Pain. Blood. Everywhere._ After he came back from unconsciousness, Mac had endured 2 gunshot wounds to his shoulder and upper thigh. The picana had been used on him numerous times attempting to extract information from him. _Attempting._ He had not given anything up from where the file was, The Pentagon, to the color of the file, black. The thing that was really pushing him to his limit was the person who kidnapped him.

"Hello, Angus," a man said as he entered the room with a bag of weapons in his left hand, patting Mac's cheek with the other.

"I... prefer... Mac," Macgyver said as he muttered it under his breath and shook his head pushing the hand off of his face making his headache worse, "having...fun time?"

"Quite so. I never realized how strong of a man I had kidnapped until now. Some might say you are _different_ from others. Others claim that you are the smartest man in the U.S. government. Amazingly, some say you are the U.S. government. Making your own parachute from a canvas, tie-downs, and air, you are incredible! I am so honored to have an agent that has accomplished all of these great titles and achievements that came from hard work. But, that leads me to ask, who are you really?"

MacGyver's fists were clenched as hard as he could bear; he could have relieved stress from the past two weeks. Also, sadness sunk in him. He had felt a familiarity with this man but didn't know what it was.

Mac took in a big breath, preparing him for the rant he was about to say, "You do not know me. Stop... pretending that you have my whole life story... about all of my accomplishments…in my _great, perfect_ life, supposedly… You are not one to even… have that feeling… of something being great."

Mac was on the verge of either crying or tearing apart the whole room, his captor didn't know. His detainer wes getting angry. Mac had gotten under his skin, and he finally knew it. But it was not going to stop him from doing any harmful things to get information. MacGyver just settled back in his chair and was breathing heavily.

"Are you ready to talk now, then?" he said holding back any emotions he had, "Let's start small. Who do you work for?"

MacGyver just stared at him blankly. He couldn't believe it. He just continued, not even giving thought to something being _great_.

"I work... for no one. I am independent, just doing... jobs that people ask me to do. I do... the dirty work for agencies... that... don't... want to get... caught," he used all of his strength at that last part to get it out, trying to make his lie unnoticeable and to not get caught.

His incarcerator took a step toward him with a serrated blade. "I can tell you are trying your best, but the CIA tells lies better than you, and, believe me, I see them lie all the time," gesturing towards the bloody torture weapons.

With no emotion at all, only determination, Mac's captor plunged the knife into Mac's side, purposefully missing any vital organs needed to survive so all he felt was pain.

"Tell me what I want to know!" he said as he twisted the knife in Mac's side making him scream and cry out for help.

"Ne-ver," Mac said to his father spitting right next to him.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to try something different," the man said as he picked up a cattle prod and used it right in his knife wound.

 **Mac and Bozer's House**

"Come on, Ri! What is taking you so long?" Jack said still pacing around the house.

"I am going as fast as I can, Jack! I am looking at hundreds, no, _thousands_ of security cameras in all of California," Riley was sitting on the couch typing away looking for security cameras in the area that the SWAT agents had ordered her to do.

Riley looked stressed and overly tired. Bozer was sitting on the couch tapping his heel on the floor putting his head in his hands. He didn't know how Riley and Jack were even talking, he was exhausted. The chloroform from the syringe was giving him a headache and making him feel nauseous.

"Please tell me this is not normal for what you guys do every day," Bozer said worrying about his friends, "please tell me that you guys don't get killed every day."

There was a moment of silence as neither Jack nor Riley responded to his plea. They both just stopped what they were doing, even Riley stopped typing to hear her friend.

"This is what happens regularly and I didn't know about it for most of my time knowing Angus MacGyver, my _friend?_ I am sorry if you think I am acting too strange, but I just found out that the only people I know right now are secret agents working for the government. Can we just calm down, quit pacing, and try our best to find our _brother_?"

Bozer had hit the spot. Riley and Jack had actually listened to this very well and understood what he was saying. They had been too busy trying to fix their own problem that they had totally forgotten about Mac's best friend since childhood, and he was _here_.

"Sorry, Boze. I had no idea," Riley said with a sympathetic look. She got up and hugged him, making Bozer smile a little despite the sincerity of the situation.

"It's okay. I am just not handling this as well as I wanted to in the first place. I want Mac to be okay, but I know that that is unlikely in this situation," Bozer said with and understanding tone.

Jack abandoned the carpet in front of the door to go give Bozer a hug also, "We're here for you, buddy. Always."

Commander Ridley came into the living room where the 3 friends were now settled down and working with Riley.

"Do any of you know a _Jake MacGyver_?" he said looking at dog tags, interrupting their conversation with each other.

Jack turned to him, looking confused, "Are those military dog tags?"

Commander Ridley shifted uncomfortably, holding the dog tags in his left hand, "Yes, we found them hidden in the outlet in his room. He pulled out all of the wires so he could put this one thing there. _If_ Agent Angus MacGyver even put it there."

Jack had all of his attention focused on the Commander now, "It's _Mac._ Can I see them?"

The commander agreed non-reluctantly giving Jack the dog tags, "Knock yourself out."

After realizing what he had just said, he had a little embarrassed look on his face.

Jack examined it very closely looking at every scratch and mark there was. There was a mark on the back of it. It was barely noticeable, but it looked like someone had held it for a long while and written on it.

"Look for writing. There is something on it," Jack said giving it back to Commander Ridley before saluting and going back to help Riley.

 **The Phoenix Foundation**

"You know that I cannot give you that. No, you listen to me! You know what? Bye, I'll just deal with it myself," Matty responded to a voice on the phone.

Jill entered the room with an abrupt moment of silence, "We are receiving a video call right now," she said quickly, "MacGyver is in it."

 **What? The one word to say in response to this chapter. I have no idea if you guys liked this chapter! I had more Mac in this chapter, so I also hoped you liked that! Chapter 4** ** _might_** **not be out soon because of the projects due, but I will try my best! Thank you guys so much for everything!**


	4. Bombs n' Fathers

**Hello, fellow readers! I am happy to tell you that I got both of my book reviews done and I am back to writing! I am sorry about the long wait. It was killing me too when I couldn't go on my computer because of my awesome school angel on my shoulder telling me that I need to finish my books! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! :-)**

 **The Phoenix Foundation**

Matty stared at Julie-Jill, and kept it aimed at her. She was holding the computer in her left and hovering over the keyboard with her right. She wasn't doing anything, waiting for a response from her boss.

"What are you waiting for?" Matty said, wondering what the video had on it.

"Sorry, Matty," she said typing away on the keyboard, "it's live and it goes both ways, so you can talk to them. It is bouncing off of many cell towers around the world, so we can't trace it."

"Okay, put it on the screen," Matty said turning her back on Jill; she almost got sick at the sight on the screen.

MacGyver's wrists and ankles were tied to a chair in the back of the room he was in. He had blood all over himself, most of it was on the left side of his stomach because of the many knife and gunshot wounds. He looked really pale and his eyes weren't focused.

There was a guard on either side of Mac with weapons Matty didn't even know the name of. There were 3 guards total and a man that looked tall and demanding. He was probably the leader, she would have to talk to him.

The leader stepped forward and looked straight at the camera and said very purposefully, "Hello, Phoenix Foundation. As you can see, we have your agent. We would like to strike a deal,"

Matty was working out scenarios in her head of what she could say. Only one would fit this situation. The only problem is she didn't know if Mac revealed Phoenix or they did it by themself.

She decided to trust her boy and just improvise if it didn't work. _Improvise_. Matty laughed in her head. That was the only thing Mac did when they didn't have a plan, and this was one of those situations.

"He is not our agent. I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. We wouldn't have anyone in the field anyway because we are just a think tank. We stay on base for research and studies. That is pretty much it."

That speech earned Mac a punch to the gut, making him double over as much as he could with the restraints in place. Matty knew better, so she didn't even flinch, hopefully Jill did likewise.

"Is he that terrible of an agent that you are fine with this happening? Anyway, I don't care if you don't want to claim ownership of him. I have a deal, as I was talking about earlier. I want a flash drive filled with information about the Phoenix Foundation, enough RDX for 5 bombs, euros, and fake passports. If you don't, we'll just see what happens next," he said moving the flat side of the blade across his cheek moving down until it stopped at his thigh.

The leader put the knife into Mac's thigh and he made a whimper filled with pain and agony, then taking it out, stifling anything good coming from him. It hurt Matty to see this happen, but she needed to stay firm on her end, to tell them that he wasn't her best, most talented, awesome agent. That said a lot coming from her.

The leader then took his mask off that he was wearing the whole time. Underneath was a man Matty thought she would never even hear about again, let alone _communicate_ with him. Her eyes burned, not able to blink or look away. She was… speechless. Matilda Webber, for once in her life, had nothing to say.

It was Angus MacGyver's father, Jake. He looked almost identical to what he looked like years ago. He was going to kill his son. Kill him in cold blood if she didn't comply.

"You would never do that. Even for someone with no heart, you would _never._ "

"You underestimate me. You don't think I will destroy anything that comes in my way from reaching my goal. I am _torturing_ my own son for information. Don't think I won't do more," and with that, the screen went black.

"Get Jack and Riley here right now," Matty said very sternly to Jill, "and I mean _now._ "

 **Mac and Bozer's House**

Commander Ridley had been gone for a few hours so when he came back to talk to Jack, Riley, and Bozer, all eyes were on him. Jack and Commander Ridley saluted each other before the commander pulled the dogtags and a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Jack, you were right. There was something on the back of this. It is a drawing, but I have no idea what it means," Commander Ridley said sadly but hopeful giving the x-rayed image to Jack.

"I know what this is," he said pointing to an intricately designed part of it, "This is a part of blueprints for Mac's EOD training facility, I know it like the back of my hand. He went there often to get better, if he could, at disarming bombs at night."

Commander Ridley did not know the extent of their relationship, so he was confused that he knew Mac's training facility. But, he knew Jack Dalton, and he was no bad guy.

"What part of the building is it?" Riley asked, making Commander Ridley note that his team had just as much faith as he didn't think, which meant a lot.

Jack responded not long after, "It is the storage area with the…." Jack's face paled like he had been shot with a gun. In their line of work, had he?

Riley gave him a once-over, making sure he wasn't hurt, "What's wrong, Jack? It must be bad, I have never seen you like this."

"Bombs. There are bombs in there with a magnetic lock sealing the door. If Mac is in there… The slightest touch of one of those will detonate the bomb," Jack said, oblivious to everything around him.

Another SWAT agent had come to them, telling Commander Ridley something. You couldn't tell what he said, the commander's face stayed straight and didn't reveal one, if any, emotion he was feeling.

"Matilda Webber would like to see you guys ASAP. She called over to us and _told_ us to send you over to Phoenix immediately. A car is waiting for you outside. As for you, Wilt Bozer," he said motioning to the man, "you are staying with us for more debriefing."

Bozer didn't care and just nodded. He didn't want to go there anyway. He didn't want to get involved with this. The only reason he didn't tell everyone to leave is because, one, they are SWAT agents, and, two, he wanted to find Mac. _His_ Mac, the one before all of this secret agent stuff.

Jack and Riley went to the small, unnoticeable car and got in. The whole way there, it was silent. In the car. In their heads, it was anything _but_ quiet. They both thought about Mac and how they would get him back.

 **The Phoenix Foundation**

As they walked into the war room, Jack and Riley saw Matty sitting on one of the chairs, playing with a paperclip. _This must be bad_ , Jack thought.

"What's going on?" Riley said, preparing for anything her boss would say next.

Matty stood up and put the paperclip on the table, no shape made, "I need to show you guys something. I am warning you, you won't like it, but this is life, and this is what happens,"

Their boss played the recording from before, both sides heard for Riley and Bozer. As soon as the mask came off, Jack looked confused at first, but then he realised what he was seeing.

"I am going to kill him," Jack said leaving the room and just walking the hallway.

Matty and Riley left him alone and had their own conversation. Riley did not know who the person was. Matty was going to hate herself after this.

"Who was that guy? Does Jack know him? He seemed pretty upset when the man's face was revealed," Riley said still confused.

Matty put a picture of Mac's father on the screen. This time he was much less dirtier and had a striking resemblance to Mac.

Riley put a hand over her mouth, "I think I'm gonna get sick," and then she left too, leaving Matty all by herself, sort of, with his picture.

"We are going to get you. You will never see the light of day again," Matty says to the picture, wanting it to respond, but it didn't.

 _We are going to get you,_ Matty thought before she turned off the screen and headed in search of Jack. She wanted to know he was okay. Well, as okay as a person can be when their best friend has just been kidnapped.

But, when she went to the lounge, she stopped. She did find him, but not in the way she expected. A man had a gun pointed at Jack's chest.

 **DA DA DAAA! This chapter was so fun to write! I am sorry about the cliffhanger, but I didn't want this chapter to be sooo long. So, I just cut off there. I really want to know your thoughts and if you guys like it to see if I need to change anything. Thank you again! Happy Reading! :-)**


	5. Chloroform n' Coffee

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and all of the support you guys have given me! It helps me so much when I write to get stuff done instead of procrastinating. This chapter has another character, also, ENJOY!**

"Security, get over to the lounge right now," Matty said into her phone.

Matty stared at the man, and then at Jack. He didn't look scared at all, just a feeling of hatred in his eyes. Matty did not recognize the man holding Jack. But, the man tilted his head just a little and realization hit Matty. _No, it couldn't be._

"No, this isn't possible. You are dead, I saw it happen," Matty said with a completely confused look.

By this time, Jack was officially freaking out. _Supposed to be dead. Must be bad. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Stop! Pull yourself together, man! For Mac, at least!_ Jack regained his composure and his breathing was even on the thought of Mac.

"Accidents can happen. People can be turned, friends betrayed. _Sons deceived_." the man dragged out the last part, making Jack _try_ to back away.

That was a bad idea. It earned Jack a punch to the gut. It didn't hurt him that much because, well, he was sort of a government operative. What did hurt him, though, was that Mac's father was working with a guy that was holding him hostage, at the least. But, it would hurt Mac more. Way more. And if Mac doesn't know now? Ouch. But, Jack will be there for him like he always is.

"Where is security?" Matty said again into her phone, growing impatient.

"They aren't coming, I made sure of that. Coffee can be quite addicting, apparently," the man had a very big grin on his face.

"Who is this man, Matty?" Jack was now showing his fear.

He was never this scared, so Matty didn't know if it would help if she told him. She just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yes, Matty. Tell him. I'm quite interested to see what little Jack will do when he does know. He is ever so fond of my little _brother_ , don't you think?"

That was it. Jack was ready to _find_ a way to get out of this man's grasp when the window shattered. Men were in the room in minutes, not the good kind. They were speaking another language. _Arabic._

Then, it hit Jack. The mission in Syria. They had gotten the files, but not the person who did it. And, coincidentally, a few days after the came back, Mac had been taken. Jack felt even more guilty. _How could I have done this?_

The men in black put a sweet-smelling rag in front of Jack's face. _Chloroform, great._ He soon passed out, not knowing what happened to Matty.

***Still the Phoenix Foundation***

Matty entered the War Room with doctors by her side. She had been knocked out, but with something much weaker than chloroform. The doctors were still waiting for tests to be finished.

Bozer had been taken to the war room for help on masks. Now standing, Riley looked very worried and wondered what happened to their boss. Instead of staring, Riley just looked at the paperclips, admiring the metallic luster they had. Mac would be bending one of those to make whatever he makes with them. Her eyes got watery. Bozer had no idea who Matty was, so he didn't know how serious it was that Matty looked sad, so he just looked at her.

"Guys, Jack is gone," Matty said bluntly.

So much for the "staring at something else" thing going on for Riley. They both had their eyes fixed on hers and _couldn't_ look away. They were both a deer in headlights. They weren't moving and definitely weren't saying anything.

"The guy cut all communications and I couldn't call for help. I'm sorry," Matty had a voice that she hadn't used in a very long time. She actually felt her eyes getting watery, for Jack getting taken and Mac's- she couldn't finish.

Riley stepped forward and put a hand on Matty's shoulder, "Hey, it is not your fault. You should know that. None of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is. I didn't tell you guys something that would've changed the outcome of this. I just _couldn't_. But, I guess I have to tell you know," Matty said going in the direction of the big screen, "Can you pull up a file on Tor G. Conclave?"

Riley just looked at her. First Jake, now this _Tor_ guy? She just did as she was told, and a picture of- Mac?- showed up on the screen. But, he looked different. He didn't look as muscular, no, that doesn't sound right. He doesn't have as much muscle as him. Yeah, that worked. He also had a **DECEASED** mark running diagonally across the image.

Bozer stepped forward, "Is that Mac? Did he-"

"Oh, no, Bozer. This is Mac's-" she paused, not able to get the words out, "brother."

Riley and Bozer looked at each other. Riley left the room, holding her waist as she left. Bozer just stared at the image, not able to look away, again. Matty just kept on looking at the image. _This is great_ , she thought, giving herself a mental headache.

Middle of Nowhere

Jack woke up to the smell of blood and rusted metal. There was a dim light coming in from the window on the left side of the room so he could see, but his vision didn't really want to focus. His ankles and wrists were restrained to the chair he was sitting in.

 _Mac_. That one thought apparently cured Jack's vision and he could see the whole room. A boy was next to him. He had blood in every possible place, and he was probably unconscious.

Then, someone entered the room abruptly, not letting Jack think, "Hello, Jack Dalton. Sleep well?"

It was _him_. The man at Phoenix that pointed a gun at him, that Matty knew somehow. The man that said Mac was his brother- He looks exactly like Mac. Jack just pushed that aside and wanted to help the kid. Jack turned to the unconscious boy sitting in the chair next to him restrained.

"Who is he? Why is a boy here?," Jack said avoiding eye contact with the man for as long as he could.

The boy picked his head up, "Jack? You're… too loud."

Jack stared at him. Was it Mac? Only he would bring up volume while he was bleeding out. He took that as a silent yes.

"How quickly you forget your partner's name. You work together at the Phoenix Foundation, remember? Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton? Brothers in arms? Ring any bells?"

Jack mentally kicked himself. He was brought here because they weren't getting anything out of Mac. And, knowing how _physically_ strong Jack was, they were going to hurt Mac to get to Jack. They both hated this, because they both saw each other in pain.

"You know… he is not… going to tell you… anything, right? He is even stronger than me," Mac tried to sit up, but his ribs hurt way too much to do so.

"Yes, we know that no _physical_ pain will get him to tell us anything. But, how close are you two?," he paused for a second, pulling the knife out of his pocket and moving towards Mac, pressing it on his cheek, "I guess we'll just have to find out."

The man pushed the knife into Mac's left shoulder this time, hitting all of the nerves. Mac tried not to scream, but it hurt too much. He let out a yell and that was it. He didn't want to hurt Jack any further than he already had.

"Tell me where the files are and I will stop, Dalton!" the man told Jack as he twisted the knife in Mac's shoulder, making him give out a whimper of pain.

As best as he could possibly manage, and Jack knew that, Mac was telling him not to say anything and that he was fine with his eyes. But Jack also saw pain and agony that he could end. With just 2 words: The Pentagon. But, Mac would never forgive him for that, and he would not be able to live with that.

"I will never tell you anything," Jack said as he spit on the floor next to the man. He did a signal with his hand and a man came in, Mac's father.

"Maybe this will help you," Mac's father said as he pulled out a gun and shot Mac, for the 3rd time here, in the wrist, making him pass out.

Jack just stared at Jake, Mac's father, in utter disbelief. He just shot his own son.

"Would you like me to make this more traumatizing for Mac? Because, believe me, I can. Imagine all of the fun I'll have because you are too busy protecting your "little brother"," Jake said, actually using air quotes.

Jack was still staring at him, "At least I was, and still am, there for him when he had no one. No parents, siblings, only his best friend since grade school to keep him sane. I listen to him everyday, and I don't have any regrets. Unlike his father, who was too busy running off to have a relationship with his son,"

Jake stared at Jack until Mac started breathing heavily. He checked his pulse, and it was very low, almost to no pulse at all. Mac's father noticed all of the blood loss he had suffered.

After giving an eye-roll to Jack, Jake called for help on his disposable cell phone, "Somebody get down here now! The kid is dying, bring lots of bandages,"

Jake went to feel his son's pulse again, but he couldn't find it, "I need a doctor over here yesterday! He's crashing!"

Jack looked at Mac for a second, but then a warm liquid from a syringe entered his bloodstream and he passed out.

 **That was another crazy chapter! I didn't know how to end this chapter, either, so I just did it with Jack passing out. Thank you again for reading this, have a great morning, day, or night!**


	6. Brothers n' Files

**Greetings, readers! I am sorry that I have not posted for this story as much as my other one, but I absolutely love my other story about Jack and Mac in the military! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thank you again for all of the comments!**

Jack woke up in a large room. He was strapped very tightly to a chair that was connected to the floor. In front of him, there was a table of _tools,_ Jack would call them.

Then he remembered again what had happened. _Mac._ He had been dying, from the look on Jake's face. He had been shot again. He was crashing. That was bad.

Anxious to look around the room more, Jack got out of his dazed state and tried to focus as much as possible. He could see the tools more clearly now and the brick wall that lined the room. Uh-oh. This was going to get really bad.

To the left of him was the same boy as the room before. No, it was Mac. Jack was now struggling with his memories and vision. What Jack _could_ see were bloodied bandages on Mac's gunshot wounds and everything else that had contributed to him almost dying. He was hanging from the ceiling with his wrists, though. He knew what they were going to do.

As if on cue, the man from before walked in. He looked exactly the same, so Jack couldn't have been passed out too long. He was angry. Jack could now not count the amount of bad things going on right now.

Since Mac was not waking up, the man decided to talk, but in a harsh voice, "Hello, Jack Dalton, again. Are you ready to talk? As you can see, I am not afraid to hurt him."

Jack looked at him and didn't do anything. He was getting really mad now. The man looked so much like Mac and it bugged him. Jack didn't know what he would do if they pushed Mac over his limit.

The man stepped forward, "Fine. I guess that if you will not tell me anything, I will tell you about Mac and I. My name is Tor Gym Conclave. It is an anagram of my real name; our father had a sense of humor. Mac and I are brothers. Different mom, same dad. Angus MacGyver is 12 years older than me. _Our_ father was not a good man. Once Mac's mother died, our father went off to make _my_ family, leaving poor Angus alone with his grandfather. Jake met Marissa, his wife, and then had me. I had a great childhood, no parents dying or abandoning me. Marissa is actually still alive, I am surprised. She didn't really _agree_ with our father's ways. Fast forward, we hear that a US agency has stolen _our_ files, and it just happens to be MacGyver. So, just hire a trained abductor to get passed highly trained agents and get an injured Mac, mission ¾ of the way completed. Easy. Any questions?"

Jack just looked at him. This topped everything emotional that had happened. Mac's father left him to start another family because his wife died. This was going to hurt Mac very badly.

 _Tor_ went to Mac and shook his upper thigh. His wrists looked really red and irritated from hanging in very coarse ropes. He also looked very pale, considering all of what he had endured, that was expected.

Mac opened his eyes and looked completely exhausted. He knew what was going to happen, so he tried to focus more to block out the pain when it came. He did it successfully, even though he had a pretty bad migraine.

"Oh, Jaaack! Are you ready to talk now?" Tor said to Jack, hoping he said no. He felt that he _needed_ to be doing this to show Mac that the brightest people can have people that abandon them and end up falling, wanting Mac to be the example.

Jack looked at Mac. Upon seeing the 'no' face, Jack shook his head and said no to Mac's _brother._ He was never going to get used to saying that.

"Alrighty, then. I have been wanting to use some old tools that we haven't used in a while due to… 'horribly trained in interrogation' agents. Let's see," Tor paused, looking at the assortment of all the tools he could use that were the downfall of some agents, "we will use the picana. I am sure you will like that!

As soon as it made contact with Mac's wrapped gunshot wound on his shoulder, he screamed, not really thinking about Jack, who was in the room with him. It hurt so much that even if he _did_ process Jack, which always meant safety, being here, he still would have screamed.

"Ready to talk now?" Jack heard someone say that, not really registering it. He was too busy on his partner that was being brutally tortured that he didn't notice him do it again. And again. And again. Until he passed out.

 _When was Phoenix, if they even were, getting here?_

 _ **Phoenix Foundation**_

Riley and Bozer had pulled themselves together and were in the war room with many Phoenix agents that were done with sweeping Mac and Bozer's house, not finding anything else but the dog tags. Matty was going to give a debrief about what had happened and give a mission.

"Everyone, listen up," Matty said, very demanding yet gentle, "Angus MacGyver is still missing, he was not in the warehouse that was on the dog tags. Jack Dalton has just been taken too. These agents were taken by _Tor G. Conclave_ , an acronym for Colton MacGyver. If we find Colton, we find Dalton and MacGyver. Now, we have had recent credit card purchases by someone with the name of _Mar Volt Cogency,_ another anagram for Colton MacGyver, to let his people know he was safe. I want everyone to be tracing him to raiding abandoned warehouses. Good luck."

Riley went up to her boss after everyone with tac gear was out of the room, "Are you okay? I mean no one is okay with this, but how much of this are you putting this on yourself?" when Matty didn't respond, Riley continued, "You shouldn't be doing that. It couldn't have ended differently."

Matty gave a small smile. Now she knew why she liked Riley so much. She wasn't a drama queen, but she wasn't serious all the time. She was well-balanced.

"Thank you, Riley. I really appreciate that. Are _you_ okay? Jack is very close to you," Matty said, wondering if she was having a silent breakdown.

Riley had a pondering look on her face, "Yeah, I am fine. It hasn't caught up to me yet. I hope it happens after the mission when we have them back, because we will."

… And selfless.

Matty nodded, "Thank you. I have just had my fair share of wins and losses, and I forget how talented my own team is. Because, truthfully, you guys are amazing and I wouldn't have anyone else."

Before Riley could respond, a man in a tac vest came in, "Ma'am, we have found the car that was used to take Jack Dalton to their site. Would you like Miss Davis to look at it?"

Matty nodded and Riley soon had the vehicle's image in grasp, typing away to get a match, "Yes. It is a match to a Mar V. Cogency, Colton MacGyver's alias. It leads to an abandoned place downtown. What would you like to do, Matty?"

Matty looked interested, "Cooper, take 3 teams down to that warehouse to check it out. Report back to me as soon as you get there. Understood?"

 _Cooper_ nodded and headed out of the war room, leaving Matty and Riley to their thoughts since neither spoke.

 _You can get out of this, blondie,_ Matty thought.

 _You may be old, but you can still take down a couple of guys!_ Riley thought.

Both women had faith in Jack and Mac to get out. Hopefully they weren't expecting too much from the Phoenix agents.

 **Hello! Sorry again for the wait! I hope this chapter made up for it. I wrote this fast at midnight, so let me know if there are any mistakes! Have an awesome morning, day, or night! :-)**


	7. Phones n' Code Words

I am very sorry! I have not posted in a while due to the end of the school year and going on vacation. I reread this and I am sorry if there were many errors. I realized I have gotten better in my writing since I started this story. Anyway, happy reading!

"No, stop! Please!" Jack Dalton said to Tor as he was not stopping with his brutal interrogation technique.

Tor stopped using the picana for a second on Mac's chest to give Jack a cold stare, "Why? Are you going to tell me where the files are?"

"Sir, my radio was broken my another member of our team. What should I do?" said one of Tor's men that just came in the room.

Tor looked very uninterested, "There are extra in the storage room. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I understand. The other man just likes to create new things. He should be leaving now," said the man, looking at Jack a little bit.

"Okay, you can leave now; I have business to attend to." responded Tor.

Jack thought about this. Was Matty trying to give me a message? Jack thought it over. He should be leaving now. Create new things. Yes, she probably was. If not, he was going to die. Literally.

"So?" Tor asked Jack, referring to the previous question after the man left.

"Yes, but you let Mac go. That is completely non-negotiable." Jack kept his cold stare locked with Tor, not blinking or breaking it.

Mac looked desperately at Jack, "Jack, no . . . Don't leave . . . me. I can't . . . you can't . . . do this."

Jack was confident with the plan, "Mac, yes. I will protect you no matter what. I made a promise that no one would ever hurt you again back in Afghanistan, and I'm not breaking it anymore than I already have right now."

"Alright, stop the chit chat. Fine, I will let Mac go;" Tor said, looking coldly at Jack, "he will not make it that far anyway. He will probably die of blood loss walking out of this room. However, to keep my word, I will have one of my men escort my little brother to the road. Then, he can do his thing and manage to get out of this deserted town. After he is gone, you will tell me the location of the folder. Deal?"

Jack looked at Mac, weighing the options. It could be Phoenix, but who's to say Mac won't die or pass out as soon as he gets up? However, this is probably the only way Mac would get to leave this horrid room.

Jack looked at Tor, "Deal."

Tor nodded mischievously then yelled in the hallway for Blake, whoever that was. Not long after, he walked in the room. He looked really strong with muscles outlined from his dark blue shirt. Jack would be worried if he couldn't get Mac out of here. However, Blake could probably hurt him in the process. But, he already accepted the deal.

Tor undid the rope at Mac's wrists so Blake could get him. As he walked out the door with Mac, Jack was wondering if this was really Phoenix.

The Phoenix Foundation

"Bravo team, how is it going?" Matilda Webber asked Cooper and his team.

"We are good. All of the teams are closing in on the coordinates that Riley sent us in each direction. ETA is about 2 minutes," Cooper replied, obviously nervous for what there would be where they were going.

Matty looked at the satellite imagery on the big screen, "Alright, approach discreetly and cautionary; people are guarding the perimeter of the warehouse."

"We copy, going discreetly and cautionary," Cooper said, somehow comforted with the voice of 'Matty the Hun'.

Matty looked closer, "Alright, Bravo team. You will soon approach eyesight of the guards covering the perimeter of the building. Use your silencers and take them out. The next check in after this one is 7 minutes, so get in the building before then. "

"Acknowledged. Setting a timer for 7 minutes," said Cooper. Voices were heard over the com of Cooper telling his companions of the plan.

Matty thought about this more, "Cooper, change of plans."

Abandoned Warehouse

Mac was disappointed at his partner's decision. Sure, it was great - no, awesome - to be out of there, but all of these injuries would be for nothing. The mission would be for nothing. Everything would just be meaningless about this situation.

As soon as they were out of the building, Drake, he thought it was, was shot right between the eyes. Without the support, Mac fell right to the floor. His hearing and senses were off, but he felt someone touch his shoulder and say something.

He listened more closely and heard 3 of the words, "Phoenix is here."

That was all he needed to hear. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier so he allowed sleep to enter his thoughts and eventually passed out.

Cooper's POV

After Matty explained the plan, Cooper felt much better about what they were going to do. He explained the new plan to everyone and was ready to take down the sick people in there.

One of the men in his group named Kent Randall took the uniform of a guard they took out. It took 1 minute to get on, so in 6 minutes Agent Angus MacGyver was to be out of the building. After that, it would be a shootout. They just hoped that Agent Jack Dalton wasn't injured.

After 1 minute, Kent Randall was out of the building. Since everyone wanted it to be discreet, he wasn't sure if the phrase worked. But, after 4 minutes, Mac was being escorted out of the building by one of Tor's men. They took the man out with a silenced gun, and went straight to the agent.

Agent Cooper touched Mac's shoulder, "Agent MacGyver, can you hear me? Phoenix is here. We're going to bring you home."

A trusted agent came over and took MacGyver to put him in a unmarked ambulance for Phoenix Medical. After he was secure, the 3 teams went in the abandoned warehouse.

The teams went through using silenced guns on many of Tor's men to get to Jack. When they went in the room, Jack was being held at gunpoint in his chair by a man that looked like Mac's brother from the debriefing.

"Hello, agents. Would you like to tell me where the files are since this guy," Tor said, pointing at Jack's head with the gun, "didn't fulfil his end of the bargain?"

"Don't do-" Jack started, but was cut off when he was elbowed in the ribs.

All of a sudden, a gun was heard cocking behind the agents, "Hands on your heads, get on your knees."

The voice was familiar. It was like they had heard it every day, but it was deeper. It had a certain ring to it that made it indistinguishable from other voices.

At that moment, all of the agents were handcuffed by Tor while Jake pointed the gun at them. All of the Phoenix agents thought all hope was lost. Ultimately, they had failed their mission.

The Phoenix Foundation

Riley and Bozer were not doing well. They were nervous and edgy and just didn't know what to do. Bozer was overwhelmed with everything that just happened on top of learning about the Phoenix Foundation.

Matty was not doing any better. She was pacing in the War Room; very troubled and concerned. Her agents were not responding to her on the radio. Everyone except the people on the ambulance were radio silent. She desperately wanted a clue as to what happened.

As if on cue, a two way livestream came up on her big screen. When she answered it, she was stunned. Her best agents, including Jack, were handcuffed and sitting in the corner of a room.

Tor appeared on the screen, "These aren't your agents, right?

Matty, Riley, and Bozer knew one thing: this was going to be bad.

Action, am I right? :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry again for the long wait. :'-( Anyway, I feel that there will be many more chapters to this story! Comments are welcome! :-))


	8. Mothers n' Death

**Hello again! Sorry again that is a long time from the last update. I am busy. To clarify things, Tor is so young because he grew up doing this sort of thing.** _ **Killing people, getting files, the family business.**_ **:-)) Did you get that reference? Anyway, in the last chapter, I made a typo. I said there would be many more chapters. Actually, this is the last one. *Hiding Under Covers* It is also my favorite, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Matilda Webber, would you like your agents back?" Tor said on the screen, knowing he had just won.

"What do you want, Tor?" Matty said, hate clearly etched in her words.

Tor sighed, "My father already told you. Information on the Phoenix Foundation, enough RDX for 5 bombs, euros, and passports. Oh, and Angus. He was such fun."

"That's not what you want, is it?" Matty said, all of her training coming at her full force with this situation.

For a millisecond Tor looked a little frightened, but recovered quick, "No, that is exactly what I want. Stop wasting my time and get it for me _now._ "

Matty looked incredulous, "Stop wasting _your_ time? Right. Mac is never going back to you."

Mac's father, Jake, appeared on the screen, "Fine. We will just fill this room with sarin gas. You know, the deadly poison where your pupils get so small and everything looks so bright. The gas where your chest tightens and you can barely breathe. The same gas where you can't do a single thing. Have you heard of it?"

Matty's pulse jumped, no doubt Riley and Bozer's, when Jake mentioned in detail what the sarin gas did, even though she already knew, "Do you have a heart?"

Jake smirked, "Of course. To show you, I even brought a wonderful lady to the party. She will be joining us for the festivities. In fact, I don't think anyone even knows she is alive except me.

Matty looked completely confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Jake just ignored her, leaving Tor with the agents so he could get the lady he was talking about. He went through the door's security, using his finger print, eye scan, and key. The door opened and Tor returned a moment later with a woman. Her clothes were badly torn and she looked very sick. Another distinct feature were her blue eyes and blonde hair.

Matty looked baffled, "That couldn't be…"

Tor also looked perplexed, "Dad. She looks an awful lot like Angus. Who is this?"

"Say hello to Skylar Adeline MacGyver, Angus' mother," Jake said distastefully.

Matty's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower. She was completely speechless and wasn't able to get anything out.

Riley decided to speak, "No, she died. When Mac was very young."

"Yes, she died. I saw her die," Matty stated, her composure quickly fading.

Jake smirked, "No, you saw a look-alike. Who gave you the results of the identity testing?"

Mac thought for a while, "A regular nurse. She checked out."

` Jake smiled, "Who checked her out?"

Matty was puzzled, "Oversight. He or she gave me all of the paperwork and testing."

"Who is Oversight?"

Matty racked her brain for any memories about the identity of the person running Phoenix. She kept up coming with nothing. Now that she fully thought about it, she didn't know the identity of _anyone_ above her pay grade in Phoenix.

Before anything else happened, her phone rang.

Of course, she answered, muting her side of the video chat, "Hello? Yes, this is. Yes, I am. Okay. I will be right over there. Yeah, bye."

Without even saying a farewell, she ended the video chat, "Riley, Bozer, Mac is alive at the hospital. You guys stay here just in case Jake calls again."

Not waiting for a response, Mac left the war room. _Mac was alive._

Alive? Yes. Okay? No.

 _He crashed so many times, and he might not even recover._ Doctor's words. They are not optimistic about the recovery.

A normal drive to the hospital from Phoenix was 15 minutes. But, with the way Mac was, she made it there in 8.

When she showed her credentials to the first person she saw at the hospital, the doctor taking care of Mac after surgery talked with her.

Matty, obviously, talked first, "Can I talk to you somewhere in private? Not in the waiting room, but somewhere with no cameras."

The doctor looked skeptical, but still answered, "Yeah. We have a couple rooms."

* * *

Matty stared at the body bag in front of her. She would've cried, but her tears were all gone. _Mac._

Bozer and Riley were right next to her. Well, used to be. They were watching through the _cameras_.

MacGyver fought hard, but had flat-lined in a procedure. There was no recording for privacy purposes, so at least she wouldn't have been watching the same video over and over again.

Jack called. Everything was paused until proof of death came. Which meant he wanted the body.

Even though the thought made Matty nauseous, she still had agents and Mac's mother that were being held by Jake, an evil psychopath.

So, the body was handed over to Jake and Tor. After that, everything just _stopped_. Her agents were back, Skylar was back,Jake and Tor were gone, Marissa was never found, and _Mac was dead._

* * *

"Did it work?" a voice emerged from the dark alley.

Matty stepped forward, "The custom elasticity, strength, and bio-mechanical properties made a very powerful outside. The pork chop was a good idea for the inside. Fortunately, they are too busy mourning over the file they never got to look closely at 'you'.

"Jack?"

Matty paused, "Heartbroken. He doesn't have a purpose. He cries out for you in the middle of the night at the hospital. You are, _were_ , usually there, so he goes haywire when he doesn't wake up to you."

"At least he didn't die. Hey, can you hand out my letters?"

Matty smiled, "Anything for you."

The shadowy figure walked closer to Matty, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **Do you guys** _ **want**_ **a sequel where Mac's dad is brought to justice and Marissa, Jake's second wife, is found? Like, it could be fluffy with people taking care of her. :-) And maybe** _ **someone**_ **would come out of 'death' with an angry as hell Jack Dalton to find a missing Skylar MacGyver? Anyway, comments are always welcome! Sorry for the last chapter being so unexpected...**


End file.
